The Elusive Title
by Stardust Imaginings
Summary: Just a cute little story I thought up one day when I was REALLY bored. ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: I decided to write a humorous little short story about Snoopy writing a story. Why? Cause I can that's why! Hah! And I'm also bored out of my mind right now. So, enjoy! Oh yeah, and I DO NOT OWN PEANUTS! If I did, there would be more films! Now, on with the story!**

"_The Elusive Title_"

Snoopy sat atop his doghouse, his typewriter sitting in front of him.

"_What should I write_?_"_ the black and white beagle thought to himself.

Creative ideas sloshed through his mind like ocean waves.

"A bunny being chased by a fox...a baseball game in the rain...a lost puppy looking for a way home..."

"_Hmmm, they all sounded interesting_."

"Snoopy!" a young boy's voice called from the house.

But the little canine was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear his master.

Snoopy! Where are you?" Charlie Brown's voice called out again, a little louder this time.

Snoopy remained where he was, oblivious to everything around him until a particularly annoyed Charlie Brown said loudly, "Okay, I guess you don't want to eat."

The mention of food snapped Snoopy out of his brainstorming and running to the front porch where a young boy in a yellow shirt with a black zigzagged stripe was waiting impatiently, a bowl of dog food in his hands.

Snoopy sniffed the food carefully before snatching it out of his owner's hands without a word, running back to his doghouse, his food bowl in his mouth.

"You're welcome." the round-headed boy muttered sarcastically frowning as he walked back into the house.

Two hours later found the quiet dog still sitting on his doghouse typing away rhythmically.

Snoopy had chosen to begin a story about a little bunny becoming separated from its parents during a thunderstorm while at a baseball game only to run into a hungry fox who then preceded to chase the bunny through numerous chapters. Snoopy continued typing then stopped to read over his recent work.

Frowning slightly, the beagle torn out the sheet of printed paper, crumpling it into a little ball before neatly tossing it into a trash can on the ground. Inserting a clean sheet of paper, Snoopy continued typing away.

He had decided it would be cruel to have the fox catch the bunny and feed it to its hungry family back at its den, opting instead to have the bunny be saved by a friendly hound dog and the fox to find a farmer's chicken coop instead.

Snoopy scrolled up to the top of his story and reread the title.

"A Story"

"Written by Snoopy"

The dog put a paw to his chin, thinking critically over the title. Deciding it was not to his liking, the pooch scratched a line through it with a pencil before typing another more fitting title for a story of this nature.

"The Story of A Bunny Named Fluffy and A Hound Dog Named George"

"Written by Snoopy"

Just then, Lucy walked by looking for her little brother Linus. Spotting Snoopy atop his doghouse, Lucy climbed up to see what Charlie Brown's canine companion was doing. Noticing the story he was writing, Lucy read the reworked title. A disapproving scowl crossed the girl's face as she looked up in annoyed disbelief at the little dog.

"George? What kind of a name is George for a hound dog? Hound dogs deserve tough, fearsome names like "Killer" or "Fang" or something! You can't name a hound dog George! It would embarrass his entire coon dog family! Make him the laughing stock of all hunting dogs in town! Have you no _shame_ Snoopy! Ugh! I can't believe you're going to name a hound dog George!" Lucy ranted as she walked away her voice carrying for miles as the confused writer stared after her with a blank expression before looking back down at the title.

Taking his pencil, he once again crossed out a portion before typing again.

"The Story of a Bunny Named Fluffy And A Hound Dog Named Howl".

Snoopy stopped again, reading and rereading the new "fearsome" name trying to decide if it fit.

"Howl?" Linus read confusion in his voice.

Looking behind him, Snoopy noticed the boy with the blanket reading over his shoulder, a studious expression on his face.

"Is your hound dog part wolf, Snoopy?" Linus asked after a few moments.

Snoopy shook his head.

"Then maybe you should name it something more appropriate for a hound dog; like Tracker or something." Linus concluded before walking away.

Snoopy stared at the paper again.

"Tracker?" the pooch thought in confusion.

Just then, Woodstock, Snoopy's trusty, accident-prone friend flew by before landing on top of Snoopy's head. Looking down at the paper, the little yellow bird chirped pointing enthusiastically at the title.

"You think so?" Snoopy asked.

Woodstock chirped excitedly nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

Smiling broadly, Snoopy once again scratched out the title before typing a new one.

"The Story of a Bunny Name Fluffy and a Hound Dog Named George."

The two friends smiled at each other in satisfaction and hopped off the doghouse to get some Root Beer from the little soda shop down the street.

Fin

**So what'd you think? :D I know it's short but hey, it's a short story! Hence the shortness! lol**


End file.
